My King, I Love
by Huntress God
Summary: "My king do you love me? Because if you don't I don't think I can take it, I won't be able to ever let you go again. So please say you love me" Caspian/Edmund Fluffy


Authors Note: I love Caspian and Edmund; they are my favorite characters (next to Tumnus of course)  
>So I decided to write this while I have it fresh in my mind . Please enjoy and review! Also kind of AU, they never went back home after Prince Caspian<p>

* * *

><p>Caspian stared at the small king; he was gorgeous in a wild way. Sweet, wild, breathtaking Edmund the Just King of Narnia. Caspian didn't even deny that the boy had captivated him, not only with his beauty but as well with his heart and his wisdom.<p>

"Caspian if you're going to spend your time staring at Edmund through the window then go back inside!" Peter yelled smacking Caspian in the back of the head and shaking him from his musings of the younger king. The high king had become rather violent when he found out that King Caspian had affections for his brother.

"Ouch, I apologize Peter! But was hitting me really necessary!" The younger king cried out, shielding his head from any other attacks the other king might give. "If you're going to make moon eyes at Edmund then yes hitting you was necessary!" Peter yelled raising his fist for another blow, only to find that the younger king had fled into the surrounding woods. "CASPIAN GET BACK HERE!" Peter screamed running after the King.

* * *

><p>"Edmund have you noticed how strange Peter and Caspian have been acting?" Lucy asked Edmund, as they were sitting out in the field. Edmund nodded and stared out at the two teens as they sparred together, they had indeed been acting strange….well stranger than usual that is.<p>

"Yes, in fact I have. I wonder what happened." Edmund pondered to himself, continuing to stare at the teens as they abandoned their swords in favor of wrestling around on the ground. What could have happened, they had been getting along so well before and now they were acting plain strange.

"Do you suppose they realized they loved each other?" Lucy asked suddenly causing Edmund to stutter over his air, if he'd been drinking anything it would have been covering him and Lucy both. "What! Why would you think that!" Edmund screeched loudly, desperately trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Well all of the tension they had before maybe something happened and now their hiding it?" Lucy explained, and for some reason that very thought made Edmund's chest constrict painfully. He couldn't bear the thought of his elder brother and the man he loved being together in the way that Edmund wanted.

"No, no that can't be….can't be right. Right!" Edmund screamed on the verge of hysteria, the thoughts that were running through his head nearly driving him mad. "Uh, Edmund it's okay?" Lucy tried to say obviously regretting what she said. "Your right everything makes sense now, Aslan noooo!"

Edmund screamed, as he got up and ran away leaving behind a confused Lucy and an even more confused pair of kings. "What happened to Edmund?" Caspian asked Lucy, who just shrugged. "Maybe it's a guy thing" She replied, smiling wickedly up at the two boys. "I do recall Peter doing that once upon a time." Peter blushed bright red and huffed off, leaving Lucy and Caspian to laugh at him.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks' time since Lucy had suggested that Caspian and Peter had a romantic relationship, and in that time no one had seen nor heard from King Edmund. He had been spending all his time hiding within his rooms.<p>

So far no one had dared to try and coax him out, until now. Caspian had been patiently waiting for Edmund to get out of his funk and tell them what was wrong, but now he was through with waiting. He was going to figure this out.

And that was why he was standing outside Edmund's door waiting patiently for him to open up. "Caspian just go away!" Edmund yelled through the door much to depressed to get off the floor and open the door, especially if Caspian was on the other side.

"Edmund please just let me in. I am just worried about you!" Caspian tried to reason with the younger king to no avail. The younger seemed set on keeping him out. "Why don't you just go bother Peter and leave me alone?" Edmund screamed kicking at the door, hoping that Caspian would take the hint and go away.

"Edmund what are you talking about? I'm worried about you, we all are. Please Edmund?" Caspian tried again, banging uselessly against Edmund's door hoping that he would let him in. "Just go away!" Edmund screamed again flinging open the door and pushing desperately at Caspian's chest.

"Edmund, my king what's wrong?" Caspian begged, grasping Edmund's wrists and tugging him into Caspian's chest. "Just leave, leave me alone. Go back to Peter and leave me alone!" Edmund cried out as tears gathered in his eyes, and tried to pull his wrists back.

"Why would I go to Peter, when I want to be with you? My King, I love you. I thought you knew that?" Caspian whispered, cocking his head to the side and staring deeply into Edmund's eyes. Trying to figure out what was going on in Edmund's head.

"You-you love me?" Edmund gasped out staring wide eyed up at Caspian, not believing what he had heard. "Yes my king, I love you. Not your brother, but you." Caspian smiled gently down at him and leaned down to wipe away his stray tears. "May I kiss you my king?"

Edmund nodded and stood on his tiptoes searching for Caspian's lips with his own. "Please kiss me?" Caspian grinned and leaned down capturing Edmund's mouth in a soul searing kiss, pouring all of his love and affection into one kiss. Finally when air became a necessity did they pull away.

"My king do you love me? Because if you don't I don't think I can take it, I won't be able to ever let you go again. So please say you love me"

"I love you"


End file.
